Quem é a Fera?
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Integrante do time de basquete do colégio, Naruto Uzumaki é popular e disputado pelas garotas da cidade... Menos por Sakura Haruno. Marrenta e estudiosa, ela não tolera o jovem jogador que a batizou "carinhosamente" de fera sem bela. Anos de brigas culmina em uma aposta inconsequente e um forte sentimento que os fará ver a verdadeira fera que reside em cada um. UA / NaruSaku
1. Prólogo

**~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas uso todos eles como me bem quero nas minhas fics. xP**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Prólogo**

 **~*S2*~**

Em plena manhã de domingo, no último dia das férias escolares, a quadra de basquete do colégio Konoha encontrava-se ocupado por alguns alunos. Um pequeno grupo alunos ocupava a arquibancada, aos gritos, assovios e incentivos, todos acompanhando cada movimento dos quatro garotos jogando.

Com a adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo, Naruto Uzumaki desviou de Gaara Sabaku e passou a bola para o colega com o qual fazia dupla, Sasuke Uchiha, urrando irritado quando o amigo perdeu o passe.

Aquele era o local preferido de Naruto Uzumaki e seus amigos Gaara Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha e Shikamaru Nara, que também faziam parte do time principal de basquete do colégio. Junto com Neji Hyuuga - que assistia a disputa dos amigos sentado no banco da equipe por perder no palitinho ao decidirem as duplas -, eram o orgulho da pequena cidade interiorana, formando o que os habitantes tinham batizado de os Reis da Quadra.

Cada um deles era disputado a tapas pelas garotas da cidade, que sempre se reuniam nas arquibancadas da quadra para vê-los. Somente Shikamaru tinha uma namorada, a irmã-gêmea de Gaara, Temari, que odiava o assédio em volta dele e não escondia o desagrado de ninguém. Para ela aquelas garotas não tinha noção do ridículo que faziam ao tentar seduzir seu namorado.

— Sasuke, melhor prestar atenção na bola, não nas garotas — aconselhou o Nara ao passar rápido pelo Uchiha, roubando a bola e fazendo uma cesta.

Sasuke resmungou, odiando perder outra jogada, mas não conseguiu evitar olhar a todo instante para a arquibancada. Ao lado de Temari estava Hinata Hyuuga, prima de Neji, que raramente aparecia nos jogos dele e era a garota mais linda e encantadora que já conhecera. Pena que ela não lhe dava a mínima atenção.

— Sasuke, acorda...!— gritou Naruto com desespero ao ver o amigo perder mais um passe.

— Esquece Naruto, vocês já perderam — comunicou Gaara fazendo mais uma cesta e dando o jogo por terminado.

Temari correu para abraçar o namorado, e evitar que uma daquelas garotas malucas o fizesse em seu lugar.

— Parabéns Shika, meu dorminhoco querido. — Deu um beijo estalado na boca dele para deixar bem claro que ele já tinha dona.

Abraçado a namorada, Shikamaru grunhiu ao perceber que seus amigos achavam graça do apelido que Temari lhe dera. Amava a namorada, mas às vezes queria que ela fosse mais discreta, que guardasse os apelidos e as demonstrações exageradas de afeto para quando estivessem sozinhos. Infelizmente, não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ela - e duvidava que Temari o atendesse -, por isso sempre acabava sendo motivo de chacota entre os amigos.

— Dizem que azar no jogo é sorte no amor, porque não saímos hoje? — perguntou Karin, prima de Naruto, se pendurando no braço de Sasuke.

— Não posso, já tenho um compromisso.

Afastou-se rápido de Karin, já tinha saído algumas vezes com ela, todas às vezes foram ótimas, mas no momento a única com quem queria sair era Hinata. Sabia que perderia qualquer chance de se aproximar se continuasse saindo com todas as garotas do colégio, em especial Karin que não saia do seu pé, o que o irritava demais.

— Bom dia Hina! — cumprimentou ao se aproximar dela, que acompanhada da melhor amiga, Sakura Haruno, conversava com Neji.

— Bom ... bom... dia!

Apesar da timidez, que fazia com quem sempre ficasse com o rosto rubro e desviasse o olhar quando se aproximava dela, Hinata era muito bonita. Ela era bem mais baixa que ele, mal chegava a seus ombros, o cabelo liso e preto-azulado preso numa trança lustrosa com a franja espessa cobrindo os doces olhos claros, as mãos pequenas e delicadas se encontravam juntas na frente do corpo se apertando. Hinata encantava Sasuke, e ele pretendia conquista-la. Demorasse o tempo que fosse ele conseguiria.

— Gostou do jogo?

— Só se ela gostasse de ver alguém perder por não tirar os olhos da arquibancada — disse Naruto aproximando-se zangado e acrescentando ao parar na frente do Uchiha. — Seria mais fácil se dissesse a "você sabe quem" o que deseja, ao invés de perder a concentração à toa.

— Porque não cala a boca? — Sasuke exigiu avançando na direção de Naruto.

— Ei, ei foi apenas um jogo — intervenho Gaara, acostumado com as discussões tolas dos amigos. — Que tal se fossemos a lanchonete do meu pai?

— Eu vou junto — Karin anunciou, aproveitando a oportunidade de ficar mais tempo perto de Sasuke.

— Eu adoraria, e a Hina também, não é? — Sakura empurrou a amiga para perto do Uchiha.

— Sim... — murmurou baixinho.

Hinata sentiu-se tola por não conseguir ser articulada quando estava perto de Sasuke. O problema era que, além de ser lindo, popular e fazer parte dos sonhos da maioria das garotas da cidade, Sasuke nunca se interessaria por ela, o oposto de tudo o que ele era. A única coisa que tinham em comum – além de seu primo fazer parte do time dele - era que sua irmã mais velha, Anko, namorava o irmão mais velho dele, Itachi.

Ficou tensa quando ele colocou o braço em volta de sua cintura ao saírem do colégio, olhou para ele que lhe sorriu de canto como se fosse o gesto mais inocente do mundo. Para ele, acostumado com as garotas fazendo de tudo para ter um abraço dele, devia ser, mas para ela representava a chance de sentir o perfume dele, de ficar próxima sem parecer uma abusada.

Sakura lhe deu uma piscada e Temari discretamente fez um gesto para que se aproximasse mais, o que Hinata negou por medo de que Sasuke a repelisse e risse dela.

Hinata só deixou de ser o foco das amigas, quando viram em frente a uma casa abandonada há meses, dois carros, um preto e um vermelho magnifico, estacionarem.

Um homem de longo cabelo loiro, aparentando ter mais de quarenta anos, desceu do carro preto e foi para o porta malas, tirando algumas caixas com a ajuda de uma mulher de cabelo castanho, que devia ser sua esposa, pois trocaram um beijo antes de se afastarem para dentro da casa.

Do outro carro, desceu um rapaz e uma garota, ambos com as mesmas características do homem mais velho. Também tinham malas e caixas para descarregar, porém, enquanto o casal mais velho e o rapaz riam e brincavam, a garota tinha a expressão fechada, claramente descontente com a mudança.

— Nossa, o rapaz parece um modelo de revista! — admirou Karin.

— É mesmo. Ele é muito lindo — Hinata concordou, surpreendendo todos e a ela mesma. Pensara alto demais.

Olhou para Sasuke, que afastara o braço de sua cintura.

— A garota também é linda — ele disse com a expressão fechada.

Hinata jamais o elogiara, mesmo ele sendo o mais bonito do time, do colégio, talvez até da cidade, mas bastou uma olhada para um completo desconhecido que ela se derretia em elogios. O que era preciso para que ela o olhasse do mesmo jeito?

— Não é meu tipo, é meio baixinha — Naruto retrucou, pois gostava de altas, de preferencia loira de olhos claros, como sua vizinha Shion.

— Seu tipo são as naturalmente burras como você — desdenhou Sakura baixinho, porém não o suficiente para passar despercebido aos ouvidos do Uzumaki, que a encarou com um sorriso.

— Também — confirmou com um sorriso brilhante.

A observou se adiantar ao grupo pisando fundo e resmungando. Embora tivessem tido algumas brigas desde que entraram na adolescência, a maioria por culpa dela, não compreendia o que tanto a irritava a respeito dele. Só sabia que o olhar dela soltava faíscas de ódio quando o mirava, que tudo que ela dizia sobre ele era para destacar seus defeitos e que, por mais que tentasse ser agradável com ela, Sakura Haruno o odiava.

Deu de ombros com despreocupação, alheio aos planos que o destino tinha para os dois.

~*S2*~

 **N/A – Essa fic é uma adaptação de um original meu que encaixa perfeitamente com o casal NaruSaku. É super cliché, minha especialidade, rs. Aqui eu faço o inverso de "meu coração quer amar e ser amdo", que começa com a Sakura e depois foca na Hinata. Apesar desse SasuHina inicial o foco será totalmente voltado para NaruSaku. Mas, claro, que eu tinha de puxar uma sardinha pro meu shipp favorito nas fanfics. xD Para nossa alegria está completa e todo domingo postarei um novo capítulo.**

 **Espero que curtam. :)**

 **Big beijos,**

 **L. Moon**


	2. Fera sem Bela

**~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas uso todos eles como me bem quero nas minhas fics. xP**

 **~*S2*~**

Às seis da manhã Sakura levantou para preparar-se para a rotina de volta ás aulas. Ainda sonolenta, foi ao quarto ao lado e acordou seu meio-irmão, Konohamaru, antes de seguir para escovar os dentes e tomar banho. Poucos minutos, ao som das batidas e queixas do mais novo, envolveu o corpo em uma toalha e voltou ao seu quarto para se trocar.

Deslizando as mãos pelas peças nos cabides chegou aos uniformes escolares, comprados meses antes: três camisetas; um agasalho azul com listras brancas nas mangas para as aulas de educação física; dois blazers; uma saia de pregas; um short para educação física; e duas calças. Tirando as camisetas brancas, o restante do uniforme era azul marinho.

A maioria dos alunos não usava ou adaptava os uniformes, mas Sakura não tinha nenhuma dessas opções. Seu padrasto, Hiruzen Sarutobi, era o diretor do colégio Konoha, e sua mãe, Mebuki, professora de história. Ambos tinham uma imagem a preservar, então, tão logo o ano letivo acabava, eles compravam o uniforme completo para ela e pra Konohamaru, repetindo os motivos para usa-los da forma que eram no ano seguinte.

Selecionou uma camiseta, calça e blazer e trocou-se rapidamente, pegando a bolsa com seu material antes de descer ao térreo da casa para tomar o café da manhã com a família.

— Bom dia mamãe! Bom dia Hiruzen!— disse automaticamente, como em todas as manhãs, antes de sentar e encaixar a alça da bolsa na cadeira de madeira.

— Bom dia princesa!— respondeu Mebuki, passando os dedos entre os fios curtos e rosados do cabelo de Sakura, antes de recolher a louça que o marido e ela utilizaram e levar para a pia.

Seu padrasto, que lia o jornal na cabeceira da mesa, a olhou por cima das folhas e assentiu antes de voltar à leitura.

O irmão desceu minutos depois, resmungando sobre qualquer coisa que Sakura evitava prestar atenção para não se estressar logo cedo. A diferença de idade deles era mínima - três anos -, mas bem podia ser três séculos. Com doze anos completados no fim do ano anterior, Konohamaru era infantil e mimado, Sakura se considerava centrada. Eram poucas às vezes em que não acabavam brigando por motivos bobos.

Na verdade, Sakura jamais se sentira encaixada naquela família. Começava por achar que seu padrasto bem poderia ser seu avô, pois ele tinha mais de vinte anos de diferença em relação à idade de sua mãe, era sério demais e agia como um vovô. Gostava do padrasto, ele era bom para sua mãe e ela, mas nunca criara laços de pai e filha.

Ainda tinha um "irmão" mais velho, fruto do primeiro casamento de Hiruzen, com o qual Sakura convivia somente em reuniões de família e acenava ocasionalmente quando passava em frente à mecânica dele. Ele estava casado com a bibliotecária da escola, com quem Sakura costumava passar horas conversando quando ficar no pátio tornava-se insuportável.

Sua mãe, quando estava em casa, passava mais tempo preparando aulas do que com ela. Konohamaru ainda conseguia um pouco da atenção dela por continuar a agir como um bebê chorão, o que levava as brigas ou a fuga de Sakura para a paz de seu quarto.

Às vezes, imaginava como seria sua vida se seu pai não tivesse abandonado sua mãe após seu nascimento... E isso doía.

— Sakura, Hinata veio para te acompanhar à escola!— avisou Mebuki, despertando-a de seus devaneios.

Levantou de um pulo, agarrou a bolsa e saiu apressada dizendo um "até mais" geral.

Após dar um abraço forte e apertado na amiga, começaram a caminhada de quinze minutos em direção ao colégio.

— Pensei que seu pai não deixaria que me acompanhasse em vez de ir com ele.

— A Anko o convenceu — contou.

— Eles brigaram né?

Com uma aceno tímido de cabeça, Hinata confirmou antes de narrar o que acontecera. Sakura bufou. Sua família parecia um sonho quando a comparava a da melhor amiga.

Hinata era a filha do meio do delegado da cidade, Hiashi Hyuuga, um homem severo que tratava as filhas como uma extensão da delegacia que comandava. A mais velha, Anko, era rebelde e não aceitava as ordens arbitrárias do pai, o que causava brigas acaloradas no lar Hyuuga.

— Também me incomodo com o jeito protetor do papai, mas, como delegado da cidade, ele se preocupa com a segurança de todos, incluindo a nossa — Hinata defendeu, fazendo Sakura revirar os olhos exasperada.

Concordava com o ponto de vista de Anko. Em uma cidade minúscula como Konoha, com menos de oito mil habitantes e crimes resumidos a brigas ocasionais, a segurança não era difícil de garantir e não precisava se entender com rigidez no lar.

— Seu pai é um ditador e você é muito conformada — disse, levando Hinata a rir.

— Você parece com a Anko quando digo que o papai está certo.

Observando Sakura aceitar o comentário como um elogio, Hinata, mais uma vez, invejou a personalidade da amiga. Sakura era destemida, falava o que pensava, encarava tudo e todos de frente e ainda tinha o cabelo num tom único e maravilhoso. Sabia que no colégio essa personalidade frequentemente fazia Sakura discutir com quase todos os colegas, que sempre a ofendiam e a chamavam de fera sem bela. Mas, mesmo assim, queria ser forte e corajosa como a amiga e não a frágil e gaga filhinha do papai.

Ao descerem a ladeira que levava ao colégio viram uma confusão no portão de entrada. Gaara e a garota nova na cidade eram o centro das atenções, e não de um modo positivo para o jogador. De onde estavam era impossível saber o que causara a comoção e o que diziam, mas era evidente que a garota estava exaltada, gritando com um Gaara apático.

— Isso é novidade. Um reizinho da quadra sendo rejeitado — zombou Sakura.

— Ela não deve saber quem ele é.

— Isso é óbvio. Mas não creio que faça diferença para uma pessoa de fora.

Ao se aproximarem, encontraram Temari acompanhada de duas outras amigas, Karin e Tenten, observando Gaara dizer algo que fez a novata mostrar o dedo do meio e se afastar de cabeça erguida para dentro do colégio.

— Nossa, a nova aluna é a primeira pessoa que conheço que não cai de amores pelo Gaara! — exclamou Karin com os olhos arregalados.

— Surpreendente! — murmurou Temari sem tirar os olhos da garota nova.

Mesmo com a diferença de idade: Sakura, Hinata e Karin com quinze anos, Temari e Tenten com dezessete, eram todas muito amigas, formando um grupo unido que não fazia qualquer distinção entre si ou com os outros. Sakura sentia-se feliz de verdade ao lado das amigas, e as conhecia o suficiente para saber quando uma delas estava tramando.

— No que está pensando Temari?

— Que a nova aluna precisa se enturmar com pessoas legais como nós.

— Você pensa em chama-la para o nosso grupo? — guinchou Karin, verbalizando a surpresa que as outras sentiam. — Essa garota é uma grosseirona, e maltratou o Gaara.

— Justamente por isso precisamos dela no grupo. — Sorriu travessa. — Algo me diz que ela vai dar um fim ao ego inflado do meu adorado irmãozinho.

Ninguém se negou a ideia da Sabaku, não adiantaria, quando Temari colocava algo na cabeça dificilmente ela mudava de opinião. Mas Sakura tinha certeza que a garota nova não aceitaria fazer parte de um grupo tão simples – ainda mais quando uma das integrantes era a gêmea do rapaz com quem brigara no primeiro dia -, na certa faria parte do grupinho de Shion a filha do prefeito, e a garota mais metida que já tivera o desprazer de conhecer.

Entraram no colégio e se dividiram nos corredores, Tenten e Temari para o terceiro ano, Hinata, Karin e ela em direção as salas do primeiro. Respirando fundo, Sakura torceu para que não tivesse que brigar todo dia como no ano anterior.

~*S2*~

Suas preces não foram ouvidas, e a terceira aula foi um tormento para Sakura Haruno. "Qual era o problema dos garotos daquela escola?", perguntava-se com lágrimas nos olhos. Só porque odiava todos eles não era motivo para escreverem um bilhete desaforado. Na verdade não os odiava, simplesmente preferia manter distante. Aprendera desde cedo que homens, seja qual fosse à idade, eram fonte inesgotável de decepção, e das grandes.

Suspirou ao passar pela sala em que ficavam suas amigas, Temari e Tenten. Gostaria de conversar com elas, ou com Lee, único garoto que ela ouvia por mais de um segundo, mas não podia interromper a aula deles para desabafar - embora desejasse -, por isso seguiu em frente.

A raiva, sua melhor amiga há anos, era a única companheira no caminho até o bebedouro próximo aos banheiros, ajudando a achar - na lista de projetos de homens da escola - o culpado por destruir sua alegria no primeiro dia de aula. No topo da lista, com direito a notas de rodapé e sublinhado em laranja gritante, aparecia seu desafeto número um, Naruto Uzumaki. Ele adorava planejar novas formas de irrita-la.

Como se seu pensamento criasse vida, ao virar o corredor avistou Naruto perto do bebedouro.

— Droga! — murmurou zangada.

Foi na direção do bebedouro, tentando manter ao máximo a calma.

Caso não tivesse lido aquela porcaria de bilhete, talvez não tivesse vomitado na lata de lixo em que jogara o maldito papel. Ainda sentia o gosto amargo na boca e necessitava urgentemente beber algo.

Abaixou-se para beber a água, tentando ignorar o garoto encostado na parede. Sorveu o líquido gelado e sorriu por ter suavizado o gosto amargo na boca.

— Deveria escovar os dentes, seu hálito deve estar um horror... Não que alguém vá notar a diferença...

Encarou Naruto furiosa. Já esperava pelas provocações dele, por isso respirou fundo e voltou a sorrir.

— Espero que tenha se divertido ao mandar o bilhete e presenciar minha reação.

Naruto riu, irritando ainda mais Sakura.

— Desculpe decepciona-la, mas não mandei bilhete algum.

— Ah, imagine! — zombou com os olhos verdes faiscantes. — Por um erro de calculo você foi parar na minha sala, bem no momento em que vomitei.

— Não que seja de seu interesse, mas aproveitei a aula vaga para falar com a Shion.

— E o que faz aqui? Sua sala fica do outro lado — indicou aborrecida com Naruto, mesmo após saber que ele não mandara o bilhete. Se bem que podia ser mentira.

— Karin me pediu para ver como você estava, já que saiu correndo da sala.

— Não preciso da pena de ninguém.

— Ainda bem que não sou um frango.

— Idiota!

— Obrigada pelo elogio, mas vai precisar se esforçar mais para me conquistar.

Sem se importar que alguém visse deu um tapa no rosto sorridente de Naruto.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, pousando a mão no local atingido, Naruto riu divertido.

— Sim, você está muito bem.

Sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha e frustação, se virou e retornou para sua sala, perguntando-se como Naruto chegara ao bebedouro antes dela e como ele conseguia achar graça de tudo.

~*S2*~

A movimentação no pátio da escola era enorme e demorou um pouco para que Sakura encontrasse Hinata, que sentara na mesma mesa que as outras garotas. Assim que ouviu o sinal do intervalo, teve que passar no banheiro novamente. Queria não se afetar pela conversa com Naruto, mas um lado dela – o burro influenciável -, não descansou até conseguir pasta de dentes (Hinata precavida) para escovar a boca com a ajuda do dedo indicador.

— Está melhor, Sakura? — Tenten perguntou preocupada.

Olhou furiosa para Hinata e Karin.

— Não contei nada — declarou Karin na defensiva, seguida por Hinata.

— Então como Tenten sabe?

— Todos estão sabendo Sak. — Temari acariciou de leve a mão da amiga. — Os garotos da sua sala, em um ato nojento, pegaram o bilhete e saíram contando a todos o que ocorreu.

Sentando-se, Sakura respirou fundo. Deveria imaginar que isso aconteceria, afinal, os garotos faziam questão de atazanar sua vida.

— Você sabe quem escreveu o bilhete? — Tenten questionou.

— Tenho suspeitas. – Olhou para as próprias mãos. — Acho que foi o Naruto.

— Não foi ele – Karin garantiu. — Meu primo, às vezes, pode ser um completo idiota, mas nunca humilhou ninguém.

— Quem teria o prazer de escrever aquelas grosserias? — Suspirou, desejando acalmar os nervos de forma a não brigar com a amiga. — Foi ele que me apelidou de fera sem bela. E da última vez que discutimos ele fez questão de dizer que meu pai largou minha mãe após se assustar com a minha testa horrorosa — declarou com a voz embargada, lembrando que eram exatamente aquelas palavras no bilhete: rejeitada; testuda; fera sem bela.

— Ele estava irritado por você tê-lo chamado de gigolô juvenil, além disso, não havia só o nosso grupo ouvindo a discursão de vocês, e todos de Konoha conhecem a história dos seus pais.

Era por isso que entre suas amigas Karin era a que menos gostava. Por mais provas que tivesse contra Naruto, Karin sempre defendia o primo.

— Se não foi ele, não tenho ideia de quem foi — declarou cansada. Como nenhuma de suas amigas tinha a resposta, para não brigar, decidiu encerrar o assunto. — E a aluna nova? Conseguiu falar com ela? — perguntou para Temari.

— O nome dela é Ino Yamanaka e está na minha classe — respondeu. — Parece inteligente, apesar de ser um pouco... Digamos, nada social. — Em tom de confidência esclareceu: — Ela brigou com o Gaara de novo, durante a primeira aula. O professor ficou furioso com eles.

— Ah, mas ela vai ter de ser mais gentil com o Gaara. — Karin riu acompanhada pelas demais. — Ela está encantada pelo Sasori e teve um plano "brilhante" para conquista-lo.

— Qual?

— Todos sabem que o Sasori adora disputar as "namoradas" do Gaara — Temari recordou. — Quando soube disso Ino propôs ser namorada do meu irmão, de mentira, óbvio.

— Ele aceitou? — Não imaginava Gaara concordando com uma ideia tão absurda que aumentaria sua rixa antiga com Sasori Akasuma. Ele não era como Naruto, que brincava com os sentimentos das pessoas.

— Ele ainda não sabe do plano — respondeu Karin. — E sabe o que é mais divertido? — Karin, Tente, Hinata e Temari se entreolharam rindo. – Ela não faz ideia de que Gaara, o garoto que ela odiou a primeira vista, é o gêmeo da Temari.

— Oh, nossa! Quando ela descobrir... — Sakura riu, lembrando o jeito que ela tratara Gaara na entrada da escola. — Coitadinha!

As amigas concordaram.

— Falando em namoro, o Kiba me convidou para sair — Karin contou dando palminhas de contentamento.

— Pensei que queria sair com o Sasuke.

— Huf! Acho que ele é gay — resmungou ajeitando os óculos de aro marrom.

— Gay? — Hinata a encarou com olhos arregalados, vendo suas fantasias de um dia namorar o Uchiha se desfazerem.

— Isso não faz sentido — retrucou Tenten com um sorriso petulante ao completar: — Principalmente vindo de você, que ficou com ele ano passado.

— No começo do ano passado e nunca mais o vimos com outra garota — Sakura lembrou ao perceber a tristeza no rosto de Hinata.

— Foram três vezes maravilhosas — Karin disse sorrindo, arrebatada pelas lembranças dos beijos do Uchiha. — Pensei que ele me pediria em namoro.

— Pensou alto demais — Sakura retrucou ganhando um olhar ácido da amiga ruiva. — Você traumatizou o garoto.

Tenten riu, levando uma cotovelada da Uzumaki.

— Não sei o que houve. Ele nunca mais me procurou. Nos últimos meses tenho dado sinais que aceitaria ir além dos beijos por ele, quase me jogando nos braços dele...

— Ela se jogou nos braços dele — Tenten cortou, recebendo um olhar atravessado da Uzumaki.

— Nada de ser chamada para, sei lá, amassos no terraço da escola — continuou revoltada. — Definitivamente gay.

— Talvez ele só deseje outra garota — deduziu Temari.

— Mas quem? Todas as garotas já arrastaram um caminhão por ele e nada de firmar um relacionamento.

— Nem todas... — Os olhos verdes da Sabaku recaíram sobre a figura da Hyuuga, encolhida em sua cadeira, claramente incomodada com o assunto.

O silêncio das amigas fez Hinata levantar os olhos perolados, corando ao perceber que as amigas olhavam fixamente para ele.

— O-o que fo-foi?!

— Deveria dizer ao Uchiha que é louquinha por ele — respondeu Sakura com um sorriso incentivador.

O vermelho tornou-se mais intenso na face de porcelana.

— Nã-não... — Engoliu em seco e firmou a voz. — Ele me rejeitaria...

— Não sabe se não tentar — argumentou Temari.

— Sabe de algo que não sabemos senhorita Sabaku? — interessou-se Tenten, pois Temari jamais encorajaria Hinata se não houvesse alguma chance.

Temari olhou ao seu redor e abaixou o corpo na mesa com ar conspiratório.

— Dias desses ouvi uma conversa dele com meu irmão...

— Ouvindo atrás das portas. — Riu Karin ganhando um olhar irritado da Sabaku. Passou os dedos em frente aos lábios como se fechasse um zíper.

— Como dizia... O ouvi dizer que gosta de uma garota do colégio, mas ela não o nota.

— Eu o noto — Hinata falou, duvidando que Sasuke tivesse qualquer interesse por ela.

— Mas nunca demonstrou o que sente — Temari contestou. — Você até fica muda ou dá um jeito de sumir quando ele se aproxima.

— Acha mesmo que ele gosta da Hina? — Karin riu, duvidando que Temari tivesse razão. – Nada contra Hina, mas, bem, você é muito sem graça para um tipo como o Uchiha.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, concordando mentalmente com a Uzumaki.

— Você é tão desmiolada quanto seu primo, Karin — Sakura resmungou abraçando Hinata pelos ombros. — Hina é a garota mais fofa do colégio.

— Foi isso que eu quis dizer. Fofura não é atraente.

— Para o Sasuke pode ser — insinuou Temari. — Veja bem, ele sempre está a nossa volta.

— Porque seus melhores amigos sempre estão a nossa volta — Justificou Karin.

Temari deu de ombros.

— Só digo que é muito suspeito.

— Podemos perguntar — propôs Tenten.

— Não! Por favor, não façam isso. — Hinata quase gritou, corando em seguida. — Morreria de vergonha se a resposta fosse não.

— E se for sim? — Temari espreitou, querendo que Hinata aceitasse a ajuda delas.

— Concordo com Karin — ela respondeu, deixando os ombros caírem, abatida ao completar: — Não sou o tipo que atrai os garotos.

Enquanto as amigas começavam uma discussão acalorada sobre a possibilidade de Temari ou Karin estarem certas, Sakura observou à amiga com compaixão. Hinata não se dava conta da própria beleza.

Às vezes, desejava ter um terço da delicadeza e aparência da amiga. Talvez os garotos parassem de implicar com ela se fosse mais delicada, tivesse um cabelo azulado, longo, liso e com uma franja espessa cobrindo sua testa como o de Hinata. Ou se sorrisse com meiguice, corando com timidez... Balançou a cabeça, jamais conseguiria ser assim, era o que era e ponto final.

~*S2*~

Depois das aulas, Naruto seguiu para a quadra do colégio, para treinar com o restante do time de basquete, do qual era o ala. Adorava qualquer tipo de esporte, e ser titular do time era uma honra.

Quando o treinador, Kakashi Hatake, dispensou todos, Naruto seguiu os amigos para o vestiário, ao lado da quadra, construído especialmente para o time de basquete.

Abriu seu armário e tirou sua toalha laranja.

— Ei, Naruto! — Kiba lhe deu um forte soco nas costas. — Vai sair com Shion hoje?

Fingindo que o soco não tinha sido nada demais, Naruto sorriu.

— Sim.

— Você tem sorte de ficar com aquele pedaço de mau caminho, amigão — Kiba lambeu o lábio superior. — Também tenho um encontro. Com a gatinha da sua prima.

— É, o gosto da Karin piorou depois que saiu com o Sasuke.

— Muito engraçado, babaca — trovejou Sasuke jogando a camisa suada no amigo.

Dando de ombros, Naruto jogou a peça de volta e caminhou para a aérea dos chuveiros.

Mudou a chave do chuveiro para quente antes de liga-lo. Sem se importar com sua voz esganiçada e fora de tom, banhou-se cantando a pleno pulmões, rindo por dentro com a onda de reclamações dos amigos. Gostava de tirar os outros do sério.

Terminado o banho, enrolou a toalha na cintura e voltou para seu armário, retirando as roupas que usara durante as aulas, calça jeans e camiseta azul. Colocou a cueca e a calça antes de se sentar para terminar de se vestir.

— Vi você com a fera hoje — Sai, que ocupava o armário ao lado do seu, comentou se aproximando com um sorriso falso, o curto cabelo negro molhado do banho recente. Nu e não mostrando a menor intenção de se vestir, encostou o ombro no móvel de metal. — E também vi o tapa que ela lhe deu. Finalmente apareceu uma garota que resisti ao seu charme — falou alto de forma a atrair a atenção dos outros garotos. — Logo quem: A fera.

Irritado com o comentário de Sai, Naruto ouviu as risadinhas dos companheiros de time e revidou sem pensar:

— Se eu _quisesse_ conquista-la seria fácil, fácil.

— Duvido.

— Quer apostar? — perguntou enfurecido com o sorrisinho cínico e duvidoso do colega.

— Oh, mas é lógico — Sai aceitou de imediato. — Aposto duzentos que não consegue.

Vários garotos se aproximaram.

— Apostado — concordou. A adrenalina em suas veias enchendo-o de confiança ao profetizar: — Consigo conquista-la em menos de uma semana.

Sai riu.

— Como é convencido, Naruto. – O encarou com seu eterno sorriso falso. — Para ter certeza de sua conquista terá que leva-la ao baile dos namorados.

O murmurinho aumentou. Todos sabiam que Naruto e Shion sempre iam juntos ao baile, mesmo quando brigavam por um longo período, como era o caso.

— Naruto, não ligue para ele — Sasuke pediu ao atravessar o mural de amigos. — Não vai ganhar nada fazendo isso.

— Vamos Naruto, decida-se — Sai persistiu. — E estou te dando cinco meses. Duzentinhos para que dome e controle a Fera.

O alvoroço tomou conta do vestiário. A maioria preparando-se para participar dos lances para saber quem sairia vencedor.

— Não o ouça, Naruto — aconselhou Neji, postando-se ao lado de Sasuke. — Sakura o odeia por bem menos.

Lembrando-se dos vários anos que ele e Sakura vinham se alfinetando, Naruto ponderou se seria certo fazer uma aposta que só tornaria as coisas piores caso ela descobrisse.

— Eu... Bem... — Não sabia que decisão tomar, e pensava seriamente em recuar. Até que Sai o irritou ainda mais.

— Bem se vê que você não conseguiria conquistar a Fera nem em mil anos.

— Apostado!— gritou. — Levarei a Sakura ao baile, e garanto que ela estará totalmente apaixonada por mim.

— Veremos — Sai duvidou, voltando-se para o armário para retirar suas roupas. — Ah, e é melhor que não saia com a Shion durante esse tempo — disse enquanto colocava a calça e a camisa do uniforme. — Vai ter que se contentar só com a Fera.

Soltando uma risadinha forçada, Sai se afastou. A roda em volta deles se desfez, os colegas falando sobre a aposta entre os dois alas e a paralela para acertar o vencedor.

Neji, Gaara, Sasuke e Shikamaru se aproximaram de Naruto que terminava de se vestir, ajeitando-se com movimentos nervosos.

— Se Sakura ou as outras garotas descobrirem vai ser o seu fim — Shikamaru avisou preocupado. — Karin, sua prima, vai ser a primeira a lhe virar a cara.

— Elas não precisam saber. — Naruto se levantou e pegou a mochila, fechando o armário com um estrondo, com raiva por ter caído na armadilha de Sai. Sabia qual era a intenção de Sai com aquela aposta estúpida. A muito percebera que o colega tinha uma queda por Shion. — Vocês me ajudam a distrai-las e assim elas não me atrapalham e nem descobrem sobre a aposta. — Olhou para Shikamaru. – Você cuida da sua namorada. Karin está mais preocupada consigo mesma que com quem a rodeia. Tenten fica babando pelo Neji. E Hinata... Bem, Sasuke pode enfim se declarar e namora-la de uma vez por todas.

Saiu do vestiário apressado, sem se despedir dos amigos que continuaram a censura-lo. Como se precisasse. No momento em que disse "aceito" se arrependera. Mas, mesmo sentindo que cometera o maior erro da sua vida, seguiria em frente, não deixaria Sai vencê-lo. Depois lidaria com as consequências, agora precisava planejar os próximos passos para conseguir o coração da Fera.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Como prometido, mas um capítulo.**

 **Até semana que vem! o/**

 **Big beijos,**

 **L. Moon**


	3. Um Milagre

**Capítulo 2 – Um Milagre**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas uso todos eles como me bem quero nas minhas fics. xP**

 **~*S2*~**

Ele era um idiota, e dos grandes, decidiu após uma hora olhando para o teto em busca de uma solução para o problema que criara. Em todos os cenários imaginados, ou saia perdedor ou sem os dentes. Não havia a menor dúvida que Sakura Haruno o socaria com gosto se descobrisse ser alvo de uma aposta. Ela não tinha o menor senso de humor.

Sentou na cama ao ouvir batidinhas na porta. Sua mãe, Kushina Uzumaki, uma bela mulher de trinta e sete anos, longo cabelo vermelho, olhos azul-escuros e pele clara, abriu a porta. Ela usava calça jeans, avental verde por cima da camiseta branca, provavelmente preparava o jantar.

— O que foi mãe? — perguntou emburrado. Odiava quando a mãe entrava sem esperar permissão.

— Seu amigo Sasuke está aqui — respondeu animada.

— Diga que sai — pediu jogando o corpo sobre a cama.

— É bom te ver também, Naruto — Sasuke disse entrando no quarto após Kushina lhe dar espaço.

— Vá embora! — Naruto pediu de mau humor.

— Filho, Sasuke é seu amigo e uma visita, o trate direito — repreendeu irritada antes de voltar-se para o Uchiha com um sorriso. — Quer beber algo?

— Obrigado dona Kushina, mas não precisa — ele declinou educadamente. — Não vou me demorar.

Sasuke aguardou a Uzumaki sair e fechar a porta, depois caminhou até a mesa de computador, pegou a cadeira giratória ao lado dela, a virou e sentou de frente para o encosto.

— Arrependido da babaquice? — Sasuke questionou ignorando o olhar azedo do amigo. — Percebeu que a aposta é só uma desculpa para o Sai dar em cima da sua namorada?

— Shion não é minha namorada — resmungou com pouco caso. — E o que deseja afinal? Ou veio só para me dar lição de moral?

— Tenho esperança de colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabecinha oca — esclareceu.

Naruto revirou os olhos.

— E os outros não vieram ajudar? — sondou, temendo que dentro de segundos os demais amigos entrassem exigindo que abandonasse a aposta. — Ou pretendem se revezar nos discursos?

— Eles tinham coisas melhores para fazer, ou não se importam — informou indiferente, cruzando os braços em cima da cadeira.

— E você se importa?

— Não — respondeu insensível.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha loira, os olhos claros interrogativos.

— Então?!

— Não me importo com você — repetiu impiedoso, explicando-se em seguida —, porém, se o diretor souber dessa aposta idiota, envolvendo a enteada dele, vai ser complicado para o time.

— O que ele pode fazer? O time é a única fonte de visibilidade dessa cidade minúscula — recordou ao amigo.

O time era bicampeão estadual e aparecera diversas vezes em jornais de destaque do país, sempre com o diretor Sarutobi do lado do treinador, bem em frente aos aclamados jovens prodígios da pequena Konoha.

— Ele pode exigir sua expulsão, babaca — vociferou revoltado com a enorme estupidez de Naruto.

— Ela jamais descobrirá, por isso não vai correr para contar ao papaizinho.

Sasuke respirou fundo, implorando que alguma fonte divina lhe enviasse calma, pois lidar com tamanha burrice mostrava-se mais complicado do que imaginara.

— Tinha mais de quinze caras naquele vestiário, as chances dessa aposta ficar em segredo por _seis meses_ são pequenas.

— Aí, me deixa em paz! — suplicou jogando-se na cama e tapando os olhos com o braço direito. — Tenho muito no que pensar sem alguém azucrinando.

— Você pensar é novidade — Sasuke comentou com sarcasmo.

— Porque em vez de ficar bancando a mamãe chata e moralista não me ajuda? — pediu os olhos azuis brilhantes de expectativa de conseguir um aliado.

— É isso que estou fazendo — Sasuke retrucou com pena do Uzumaki. Apesar de burro, de cair fácil na armadilha de Sai, ele ainda era seu melhor amigo. — Desista da aposta. Dinheiro não é nada perto da dor de cabeça que vai ter.

— A questão não é o dinheiro — Naruto replicou. — Sai não vai me deixar em paz se desistir agora.

— Sakura vai te trucidar se levar adiante — alertou, recordando um episódio em que a Haruno demonstrara claramente como se sentia em relação ao Uzumaki. — Lembra-se da festa de aniversário da Tenten? Quando você viu a Sakura sozinha no canto e achou uma boa ideia chama-la para dançar?

— Sim — resmungou com uma careta. — Agora tenho por regra não me apiedar de garotas aparentando tristeza.

— Se quando você tentou ser legal ela jogou um copo cheio de refrigerante na sua cabeça oca, imagina com você sendo um completo imbecil — indicou, esperando que o exemplo de reação extrema da Haruno fosse suficiente para o amigo recuar.

— Obrigado pelo apoio, já pode ir embora — Naruto desdenhou, provando que era tão cabeça dura quando oca.

Sasuke bufou irritado e se levantou.

— Quando ela arrebentar seus dentes e o diretor te tirar do time não diga que não avisei.

Sasuke saiu batendo a porta e Naruto continuou a fitar o teto sem expressão, esperando que os passos para conquistar Sakura sem sofrer represálias aparecessem escritos em néon, mas o único que conseguiu foi dar razão aos argumentos do amigo. Infelizmente, era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

~*S2*~

De pernas cruzadas em cima da cama, Sakura agarrou o fone do aparelho telefônico no criado mudo assim que seu irmão avisou que era Hinata na linha. Costumavam ligar uma para a outra todas as noites após as oito, os assuntos variavam, naquele dia, uma ansiosa Hinata falava sobre a visita dos Uchiha a sua casa.

— _Itachi pediu a mão de Anko em casamento_ — anunciou empolgada e, ouvindo o som de molas, Sakura tinha certeza que a amiga pulava na cama. — _Foi tão lindo!_ — a ouviu suspirar encantada.

— Suponho que a presença de Sasuke na sua casa só fez o momento melhorar — brincou.

— _Muito_ — confessou com uma risadinha envergonhada. — _A felicidade da minha irmã só torna tudo melhor. Eles pretendem se casar mês que vem. Falei com a Anko e você está convidadíssima._

— Tão rápido?

— _Sim..._ — Um silêncio estranho se instalou do outro lado da linha e Sakura precisou chamar a amiga para que Hinata voltasse a falar. — _É segredo, mas eu não guardo segredos de você... Mas precisa me jurar que não vai contar para ninguém. Nem para as outras garotas_.

— Juro. Você sabe que é a única pessoa para quem conto segredos.

— _Certo..._ — Sakura sentiu pouca confiança na amiga, mas logo Hinata confessava sussurrando: — _Anko está grávida. Eu vou ser tia._ — Essa última frase foi seguida por um gritinho de empolgação e o som de molas. Porém, logo voltou a suplicar sussurrando: — _Por favor, não conte para ninguém. Se meu pai descobre antes do casamento capaz de prender o Itachi e expulsar a Anko de casa_.

Sakura abriu a boca para dizer que não fazia sentido o medo da amiga, afinal Itachi agora era noivo de Anko, mas, recordando os discursos sobre a moral e bons costumes perdidos da juventude – normalmente direcionados a filha mais velha -, compreendeu os receios de Hinata.

— Não contarei.

— _Anko está feliz com o noivado, mas me confessou que teme que Itachi só falou de compromisso por causa da gravidez_.

Sakura concordava com o temor da mais velha, mas preferiu calar qualquer comentário que aumentasse os medos da amiga, no lugar disso alimentou as fantasias românticas dela.

— Bobagem. Eles serão o casal mais lindo de Konoha. — Sorriu, acrescentando na intenção de fazer a amiga esquecer os problemas: — Só perderiam para o casal SasuHina.

Hinata soltou uma risada cristalina e envergonhada

— _Ah... Só você, Sakura..._

— Conte-me, Sasuke falou com você hoje?

— _Sim... só o necessário... Mas ele me abraçou..._ — comentou envergonhada. Sakura até conseguia imaginar a face da amiga completamente tingida de vermelho. — _Foi na hora das despedidas... nada demais... mesmo assim, foi muito bom..._

— Aproveita os preparativos do casamento para se aproximar dele — incentivou para ajudar Hinata a superar a timidez e correr atrás do que queria.

— _Não sei..._

— Pelo menos tente.

— _Pensarei nisso... Tenho que desligar agora._

Colocando o fone de volta no gancho, Sakura balançava a cabeça certa de que Hinata descartaria a ideia. Deu de ombros. Ela não era a pessoa certa para dar esse tipo de conselhos, sequer acreditava no "felizes para sempre" – afinal, seu pai deixara sua mãe apesar do amor que declarava -, mas Hinata merecia realizar seu sonho romântico, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

~*S2*~

Na manhã seguinte, Naruto se juntou aos amigos no portão de entrada do colégio, ninguém mencionou a aposta, mas pelos olhares irritados de Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara e Sasuke, mas uma vez teve certeza que não encontraria apoio entre os amigos.

— Cadê o Gaara? — perguntou encostando-se ao muro de pedra.

— Foi buscar a namorada — Shikamaru respondeu com expressão calma, como se não tivesse acabado de jogar uma notícia inesperada.

— Namorada?! — Naruto não se sentiu o desinformado quando os outros dois amigos o acompanharam na pergunta.

— Não sei como e nem o motivo, mas Temari o levou para conhecer uma amiga e quando voltaram nosso amigo estava comprometido.

— Cara, preciso saber que técnica o Gaara usa para enfeitiçar as garotas — comentou brincando, mas isso fez Sasuke bufar e olha-lo como se quisesse soca-lo.

— Para você cumprir sua aposta idiota?

— Talvez — respondeu, fazendo a raiva de Sasuke aumentar.

— Idiota.

— Babaca.

— Ah, lá vai mais uma discussão estúpida — resmungou Neji cansado dos dramas dos amigos.

Os dois se aproximaram prontos para mais uma briga sem sentido, que acabava tão rápido quanto começava, quando Shikamaru avisou que Gaara estava vindo.

Naruto seguiu a direção apontada pelo Nara, vendo Gaara Sabaku acompanhado pela irmã gêmea, as amigas dela e a garota nova. Apesar da curiosidade de perguntar qual era a nova presa do amigo, os olhos azuis do Uzumaki se detiveram em Sakura. Ela seguia logo atrás de Temari, conversando com Hinata.

Chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que permanecia ao seu lado.

— Cara, se você namorasse a Hinata, ficaria mais fácil eu me aproximar da Sakura — comentou. — Elas não se desgrudam.

Sasuke observou a Haruno rindo acompanhada pela Hyuuga. As duas eram grandes amigas, uma sempre defendia e protegia a outra, quem magoasse uma indiretamente atingiria a outra. Isso o fez lembrar que se Sakura saísse magoada da aposta absurda de Naruto, Hinata odiaria todos os que souberam da aposta e ficaram quietos, incluindo ele.

Gaara se aproximou deles e apresentou a nova garota, a loira de nome Ino Yamanaka, como sua namorada. Nenhum deles falou ou perguntou, teriam tempo para isso quando as garotas não estivessem por perto.

Muito além de sua curiosidade, Naruto viu naquele momento a chance de se aproximar de Sakura

— Oi, Sakura! — saudou com um sorriso brilhante e amigável, esperando que fosse o suficiente para adocicar o coração da Haruno. Não foi. Ela o encarou com desprezo e ignorou seu cumprimento. — Está um lindo dia, não acha? — insistiu, forçando o sorriso a permanecer caloroso apesar da frieza dela.

— Então, Hinata, como falei, espero que a aula de matemática não seja tão cansativa quanto a de ontem.

A Hyuuga olhou de Sakura para Naruto, as bochechas coradas de vergonha do comportamento da amiga. Apesar de não falar muito com o Uzumaki, o considerava um amigo.

— É...

— Também odeio as aulas de matemática — intrometeu-se, forçando sua presença.

— Tá ouvindo esse zumbido irritante? — ela perguntou para a Hyuuga, que arregalou os olhos claros, o rubor aumentando. O portão abriu e Sakura agarrou a mão da amiga. — Vamos sair de perto desse barulho desnecessário.

Sendo puxada para dentro do colégio, Hinata murmurou um pedido de desculpas para Naruto, que acenou como se não fosse nada de mais.

— Você vai perder feio — Sasuke comentou com um sorriso de canto.

Preferia ver o amigo fracassar em sua tentativa do que presenciar Sarutobi acabando com as chances de ter outra medalha em seu pescoço. Apesar de ser uma cabeça de vento, na quadra Naruto se destacava pela energia e jogadas certeiras, sem ele conseguir a possibilidade de novos títulos diminuíam.

— Veremos — Naruro retrucou, considerando cedo demais para desistir.

Sakura era difícil, mas ele era persistente e sempre conseguia alcançar seus objetivos, por pior e mais resistente que fossem.

~*S2*~

Apesar de adorar a hora do intervalo, único momento em que ficava a vontade na escola, conversando, rindo e se divertindo com suas amigas, sem garotos para inferniza-la ou para dizer o quanto ela era feia e testuda, naquele dia Sakura não aproveitou aquele momento. Infelizmente, todos os Reis da Quadra decidiram agraciar seu grupo de amigos com suas presenças.

Gaara sentara com elas para ficar ao lado de Ino, sua "nova namorada", a presença de Shikamaru não era novidade, muito menos a de Neji, que sempre aparecia por alguns minutos, normalmente para conversar com Tenten. Sasuke era um a surpresa positiva, principalmente por demonstrar explicitamente que estava ali por Hinata. Porém, Naruto ficar na mesma mesa que elas era irreal e estranho. Ele estava aprontando algo.

— Que tal se todos nós fossemos á lanchonete depois do treino? — Naruto propôs para chamar a atenção de Sakura, que até o momento nem o olhara direito.

— Shikamaru e eu vamos ao cinema. — Temari comunicou afagando a face do namorado.

— Tenho um encontro com o Kiba — declarou Karin sorridente, os olhos vermelhos se fixando em Sasuke, esperando que tivesse alguma reação, um sinal de ciúmes ou incomodo. No entanto, o Uchiha estava concentrado em cada movimento de Hinata. Odiava assumir, mas Temari talvez estivesse certa sobre o interesse de Sasuke na Hyuuga.

— Não poderei. Meu pai me arranjou um emprego no consultório do dr. Orochimaru. — declarou Gaara áspero, nada ansioso com seu novo trabalho.

— E você Sakura?

Ela encarou Naruto, que sorria de orelha a orelha, com desconfiança. Ele estava muito alegre e atencioso com ela para ser verdade.

— Nós dois no mesmo local não é seguro. — Sorriu com frieza e se voltou para Tenten que estava sentada ao seu lado. — Tenten, vá com ele.

— Adoraria.

— Vou com vocês — Neji se adiantou encarando Naruto com desconfiança, como se ele tivesse proposto sair com Tenten quando tinha sido Sakura.

Beleza! Além de não conseguir atingir o alvo certo ainda teria que sair com Tenten e Neji. Não que fosse feia, até era bem bonitinha, mas sair com ela não o faria vencer a aposta que fizera com Sai. Fora que Neji estaria com eles, o que significava que seguraria vela para o amigo.

Tinha que arranjar um jeito de fazer Sakura deixar de odiá-lo. Mas como? Ela fazia questão de mantê-lo à distância. Se bem que até o dia anterior ele fazia o mesmo em relação a ela. Necessitava amolecer a armadura da Haruno e fazê-la esquecer das desavenças. Precisava de um milagre.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Espero que gostem.**

 **Big beijos,**

 **L. Moon**


	4. Projeto

**Capítulo 3 – Projeto**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas uso todos eles como me bem quero nas minhas fics. xP**

 **~*S2*~**

No fim das aulas daquela segunda, Sakura tomou o caminho oposto de seus colegas. Enquanto a maioria seguia para o portão do colégio, dividindo-se em os que seguiam para fora e os que se direcionavam para a quadra, ela correu para a biblioteca.

Como esperado, não havia nenhum outro aluno no local, facilitando o trabalho de encontrar Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi, a professora responsável pela manutenção dos livros do colégio e também a esposa do filho mais velho de seu padrasto, na fileira de ficção cientifica.

— Boa tarde, Sakura! — Kurenai saudou do alto da longa escada de ferro, necessária para alcançar as últimas prateleiras, com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios pintados de vermelho.

— Oi, Kurenai! — cumprimentou, deslizando as mãos nas alças de sua mochila na esperança de conter a ansiedade.

Sakura a observou colocar o livro que carregava em seu devido lugar e depois descer devagar.

— Em que posso ajudá-la? — Kurenai perguntou seguindo para o balcão de madeira, que ocupava a entrada da biblioteca.

Inquieta, Sakura seguiu a mulher alta de pele clara e corpo delgado, observando o movimento do cabelo preto na altura dos ombros dela para aquietar seus sentidos, fracassando nesse propósito, a cada passo o nervosismo duplicava.

— Vi no mural que abriram vagas no projeto de monitoria para alunos. Quero ocupar uma vaga. — Deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo róseo. — É que seria ótimo para o meu histórico. Pretendo ser professora no futuro — explicou desejosa de que o fato aumentasse as chances de ser aceita.

Desde que o trabalho voluntário de apoio e ajuda a alunos começara dois anos atrás, quis se inscrever como monitora, porém somente alunos das três últimas séries podiam ocupar as vagas. Agora que estava no primeiro ano, assim que Hinata anunciou que vira um panfleto sobre a reabertura do projeto, só pensara em se candidatar ao posto, saindo correndo para a biblioteca no instante em que o último sinal soou.

— Qual matéria sente-se apta a assessorar? — Kurenai questionou, movendo-se para o gaveteiro de ferro atrás do balcão.

— História — respondeu enquanto Kurenai abria uma gaveta com a etiqueta "projeto" colada na frente.

Vibrou com a expectativa de ser aprovada como monitora, de dar os primeiros passos para a profissão com a qual sonhava desde que era uma criança a observar a mãe fazendo os planos de aula. Gostava de ensinar, de adquirir conhecimento e repassa-lo. De certa forma tinha experiência em monitoramento, quando suas amigas tinham dificuldade em alguma matéria era ela que ajudava, passando horas ao lado delas até ter certeza que entenderam. Kurenai sabia disso, pois a observava utilizar a biblioteca para os estudos após as aulas. Torcia para ela levar isso em consideração.

A bibliotecária retirou uma pasta parda, a colocou sobre a bancada e a abriu. Sakura viu que se tratava de fichas com questões respondidas a mão.

— Até o momento temos poucos alunos inscritos, o que é normal no começo do ano. Em história temos três inscritos, se quiser escolher...

Antes que Kurenai terminasse de falar, Naruto Uzumaki apareceu ao lado de Sakura, surpreendendo ambas ao questionar afobado:

— Professora Kurenai, ainda posso entrar no projeto de ajuda?

— Sim, lógico — respondeu observando atentamente a jovem estrela do colégio. — Em que matéria necessita ajuda?

— Todas — resmungou Sakura.

— História — Naruto corrigiu, voltando seu enorme sorriso brilhante para uma desconfiada Haruno. — Sempre fico retido nessa matéria nas férias, como é meu último ano, preciso de ajuda urgente.

Naruto percebeu a suspeita no olhar de Kurenai, com certeza ela recordava todas as vezes que lhe oferecera o programa como uma alternativa para suas notas baixas e ele recusara. Realmente tinha dificuldade em história – na maioria das matérias como Sakura comentara -, mas nunca entraria naquele projeto estúpido caso não tivesse em mente conquistar a arredia Fera.

Passara a semana seguindo Sakura por todo canto, tentando uma aproximação, sendo rechaçado de infinitas e gélidas formas. Definitivamente, Sakura Haruno era a garota mais inflexível, teimosa e inalcançável de Konoha.

Dava adeus aos duzentos da aposta – que sequer possuía -, quando a viu correr em disparada para a biblioteca em vez de sair do colégio como fazia diariamente. Como se tornara rotineiro, a seguiu, tendo a sorte de ouvir quando ela pediu para fazer parte do projeto de monitoramento. Jamais perderia essa preciosa oportunidade de manter Sakura parada ao seu lado.

Mesmo cismada com a súbita vontade de Naruto em participar do projeto, que meses antes chamou de perda de tempo, Kurenai assentiu.

— Sei que também tem dificuldade em matemática e geografia. — Naruto confirmou com uma careta, coçando a nuca, incomodado por recorrer ao programa que criticou anteriormente. — Sakura, você tem boas notas em todas as matérias, e seus professores sempre afirmam que é uma aluna além da média — Kurenai comentou ao se voltar para a Haruno. — Será ótimo que ajude Naruto.

— Mas e os outros três alunos? — Sakura questionou apressada e levemente apavorada.

— Não precisam de um gênio como você, já que possuem dificuldade em uma matéria. — Bateu de leve no ombro de Naruto. — E esse rapazinho precisa de ajuda urgente — complementou com as palavras dele. — As matérias do terceiro ano são basicamente revisão dos outros anos com alguns acréscimos. Aceita esse desafio?

Zangada, frustrada e, acima de tudo, desapontada com o rumo que seus planos tomaram, Sakura concordou com a cabeça e ouviu com atenção os conselhos de Kurenai. Quando saiu da biblioteca acompanhada por Naruto, só não se arrependia de entrar no projeto por causa da experiência que ganharia ensinando o aluno mais burro do colégio e dos créditos em seu histórico. Seria difícil, agonizante e insuportável, mas benéfico para o futuro.

— Quando começamos? — Naruto perguntou, passando a frente dela com um de seus enormes sorrisos.

— Quando quiser — resmungou entredentes.

— Hoje à tarde, assim que eu sair do treino, na sua casa — dizendo isso Naruto se afastou correndo em direção à quadra antes que ela pudesse se negar.

Resignada e insatisfeita com a reviravolta em sua vida, Sakura o observou se afastar, seguindo devagar na mesma direção. Havia combinado de encontrar as amigas na quadra para contar se Kurenai a aceitara como monitora. Agora nem tinha vontade de falar no assunto. Sua vitória tinha gosto de derrota.

Procurou as amigas na última fileira, como o combinado, não demorando a encontrar o grupo e o lugar que haviam reservado para ela, entre Hinata e Tenten.

— Olá, garotas!

— Olá! — responderam todas.

Sentou e olhou para os garotos suando na quadra. Nunca entendera a necessidade dos treinos após as aulas, principalmente em dias absurdamente quentes como era o caso. Ela como expectadora não aguentava um segundo ali, imagina os rapazes correndo e pulando loucamente embaixo do sol implacável. Sentia um pouco de pena deles, bem pouco.

— Não vejo graça em perder tempo aqui — murmurou entediada.

— Ah, o Shika é o melhor jogador — Temari disse encantada apontando para o namorado, que somente em quadra parecia desperto.

— Sasuke é mais — suspirou Hinata admirando o rapaz.

Sakura olhou para os garotos em quadra e depois para os sentados nos bancos de reserva. Naruto estava entre os que observavam o jogo, o uniforme das aulas substituído pelo de basquete. Os cabelos dourados brilhavam sobre a luz do sol, o sorriso gigante no rosto enquanto incentivava os colegas em quadra com berros desnecessários.

— Sakura, está me ouvindo?

— Hãm?! — Encarou Karin.

— Perguntei como foi a conversa com a Kurenai.

— Foi ruim. — Deu de ombros. — Terei de ajudar o Naruto em história, geografia e matemática.

— Naruto?! — Karin a encarou surpresa. — O meu primo, a anta patagônica?

— Ele mesmo

Concordou e encaixou o rosto entre as mãos, olhando atentamente Gaara comemorar uma cesta, isso a fez lembrar-se da nova colega e, surpreendentemente, namorada do Sabaku.

— Onde está a Ino?

— Da última vez que a vi estava falando com o Rock Lee. — informou Temari, completando com um sorriso. — Eles se tornaram grandes amigos, para surpresa geral e ciúmes do Gaara.

— Ciúmes? — surpreendeu-se Karin, acompanhada pela descrença das outras garotas.

Mesmo sendo um garoto extraordinário, bem humorado e um amigo para todas as horas, Lee não era o tipo que causava fascínio no sexo oposto como Gaara. Imaginar o líder do time de basquete com ciúmes de Lee era surreal.

— Gaara jura que não, mas toda vez que outro garoto se aproxima da Ino, ele muda de humor.

— Acha que ele está levando o namoro a sério?

Temari deu de ombros.

— A questão não é essa — disse com a expressão carregada, dando sinais de que o fato a preocupava. — Ino gosta do Sasori, que odeia o Gaara. Isso vai acabar em confusão.

Sakura concordou em silêncio, torcendo para Lee não acabar no meio da briga que Ino causaria. Precisava alerta-lo.

Na metade do treino, Sakura deu adeus às amigas, cansada de fingir interesse no jogo que se desenrolava na quadra, e informou que iria para casa. Hinata decidiu acompanha-la. Quando desceu a escada lateral da arquibancada Sakura ouviu, como sempre, brincadeiras de mau gosto de seus colegas.

— Não ligue para ele — Hinata aconselhou colocando a mão em seu ombro, seguindo logo atrás da amiga.

"Falar é fácil", pensou com desgosto. Hinata era bonita, com brilhantes cabelos azulados, olhos claros como duas pérolas e um sorriso tímido que conquistava todos. E seu corpo era invejado pelas colegas do colégio, Hinata usava fora a primeira a precisar de sutiã e suas curvas eram perceptíveis mesmo com as roupas fechadas que usava. Não parecia humana de tão perfeita. A preciosa princesa Hyuuga, protegida de todos os dragões que seu pai, o delegado da cidade, fazia questão de eliminar do caminho dela. E ainda tinha um primo tão zeloso quanto o pai.

Mas ela, Sakura, era magra, com poucas curvas, seios pequenos, cabelo escorrido em um tom sem graça de rosa pálido e sua testa era enorme, o que só aumentava a gozação ao seu redor. E não adiantava esconde-la com franja, como a que Hinata usava desde sempre, até piorava sua situação quando recorria a esse artificio. Ao contrario da franja espessa e perfeitinha da Hyuuga, a sua tinha mania de vida própria, e se abria no meio para que todos tivessem um vislumbre de sua testa constrangedora. Acabara por aceitar seus defeitos ignorando-os sempre que possível. Odiava Naruto por sempre mencionar suas imperfeições, enfurecendo-a com apelidos e brincadeiras sem graça.

Houvera um tempo em que o considerava um grande amigo, mas logo percebeu que a amizade não era recíproca. Acabaram por se afastar como inimigos, tendo somente o grupo de amigos em comum, que a todo o momento incentivavam que se aproximassem.

Agora teria que vê-lo frequentemente fora da escola, como antes, embora continuassem a ser estranhos. Ela teria que ensina-lo e com sucesso, pelo bem do seu futuro como professora. Conseguiria suporta-lo, se esforçaria para isso.

~*S2*~

Depois de fazer uma bacia de pipoca e ligar o vídeo para assistir o filme de comédia que alugara, Sakura se virou para o sofá. Konohamaru estava esparramado, obrigando-a a sentar no cantinho que restara.

Sua mãe e Sarutobi, seu padrasto, estavam no trabalho e ela cuidava do irmão de doze anos, que adorava estressa-la quando não havia adultos por perto.

— Sente como uma criança bem educada — exigiu encarando o caçula com o que esperava fosse uma expressão dura.

Fazendo careta de pouco caso, Konohamaru devolveu o olhar com despreocupação.

— Sento como eu quiser testuda.

Fulminando o irmão com os olhos, segurou o impulso de estrangula-lo.

— Seu pestinha.

— Pica-pau desbotado — Konohamaru retrucou rindo.

Estava prestes a puxar o irmão pela orelha, quando a campainha tocou. Irritada foi atender e ao abrir a porta se deparou com Naruto segurando uma rosa branca em uma mão e o caderno na outra.

— O que você quer?

— Que memória rosadinha. — Naruto riu. — Se esqueceu da nossa aula?

Sentindo-se idiota por não ter cancelado o compromisso, resolveu dispensar o Uzumaki.

— Me desculpe, tenho de cuidar do meu irmãozinho, podemos marcar na biblioteca amanhã. — Em sua voz era evidente que forçava uma maneira de escapar daquela missão que só aceitara pelo projeto.

Tentou fechar a porta, mas Naruto impediu colocando o pé na abertura e entrando sem permissão na casa.

— Não estamos tendo um bom começo — Naruto disse sorrindo.

Furiosa com a petulância do Uzumaki, Sakura abriu totalmente a porta e o encarou nervosa.

— Quer fazer o favor de ir embora?

— Temos que começar nosso relacionamento brigando? — Tocou de leve o rosto de Sakura com a rosa. — Colabore rosadinha.

Estranhando o comportamento de Naruto, Sakura se afastou sentindo o coração aos pulos. Era fácil lidar com o irritante Naruto, mas difícil de ficar perto do garoto que a muito se perdera em suas lembranças da infância.

— Quem é Sakura? — Konohamaru se virou no sofá e olhou para Naruto surpreso. — O que ele faz aqui?

— Nada — Sakura respondeu nervosa.

— Vim ver sua irmã — Naruto disse ao mesmo tempo.

Como impulsionado por uma mola, Konohamaru correu para perto de Naruto, a quem admirava por fazer parte do famoso time de basquete da escola.

— Ver a Sakura para o que?

— Primeiro para lhe dar isso em sinal de paz. — Estendeu a rosa branca para Sakura, que encarou a flor como se temesse que algum bicho saísse dela. — E para estudarmos.

Com um muxoxo Sakura pegou a rosa, voltou para o sofá jogando a flor na mesinha de centro e sentou de braços cruzados, olhando para o trailer que passava.

— Konohamaru, diga a esse idiota que ele tem de ir embora.

Com um sorriso de deboche Naruto olhou de Sakura para Konohamaru. Diferente da irmã, o garoto tinha cabelo castanho, olhos pretos e a pele morena. Konohamaru era uma criança ativa e não escondia de ninguém seu desejo de fazer parte do time de basquete. Naruto enxergou no garoto um aliado.

— O que estão assistindo? — perguntou para Konohamaru.

— Uma comédia.

— Hum! Meu gênero favorito — mentiu, preferia filmes de ação.

— Vem assistir com a gente. — Konohamaru o puxou pela manga da camiseta.

Sakura encarou o irmão com raiva, mas não fez nada para impedir Naruto de se sentar ao seu lado. Seria perda de tempo e esforço. Suspirou conformada, decidindo que o melhor era fingir que Naruto não estava ali e aproveitar o filme.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura percebeu que era mais fácil pensar do que fazer. Logo no começo do filme Naruto dormiu e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Prendendo a respiração, Sakura olhou alarmada para o Uzumaki.

— Naruto! — chamou para acorda-lo, mas ele sequer se moveu.

Tentou mais três vezes sem sucesso. Constrangida com a invasão de seu espaço pessoal, Sakura empurrou Naruto para longe de si com força, o que fez com que ele batesse a cabeça contra a de Konohamaru.

— Droga! — Naruto gritou ao acordar. — Tá maluca? Sei que me odeia, mas não precisa partir para a agressão do nada.

— Isso doeu. — Konohamaru tinha os olhos lagrimejantes e esfregava a cabeça.

— Desculpe-me, não queria machuca-lo — explicou para Konohamaru, se apressando a impedir que o irmão desejasse se vingar pelo incidente. — A culpa é do Naruto.

— Minha?! — O Uzumaki a encarou como se tivesse enlouquecido.

— Você se jogou contra mim.

Naruto riu sarcástico.

— Você só não é mais maluca por falta de espaço. — Se levantou irritado. — Vou embora antes que seja contagiado — disse andando até a porta.

Sakura se apressou a abrir a porta, zangada com Naruto.

— Por mim você nem teria entrado.

— Sabe qual é o seu problema? — Naruto sorriu com malicia ao completar. — Loucura e frustação.

— Ah, seu... — Sem pensar Sakura o socou com toda força no olho e o empurrou para fora. — Nunca mais insinue que sou louca, frustrada e, principalmente, não se aproxime de mim.

Fechou a porta com força e, zangada demais para voltar a assistir o filme, subiu para seu quarto, o trancando ao sentir as primeiras lágrimas se formarem.

Andou até o espelho e se olhou. Seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas, turvando sua visão e tornando a imagem no espelho difusa. Pouco importava que seu futuro dependesse do monitoramento, informaria Kurenai que não auxiliaria Naruto em nada.

~*S2*~

Arrependido do que dissera para Sakura, Naruto chutou uma pedra com força. Tinha sido grosseiro, mas a culpa era dela que sempre fazia questão de tira-lo do sério.

Lembrando a reação exagerada de Sakura ao que dissera, Naruto levou a mão ao olho dolorido, com certeza ficaria com uma constrangedora marca arroxeada.

— Baixinha forte — comentou. — Conquistar a fera vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei. — Suspirou cansado. — E não foi nada inteligente chamá-la de frustrada.

— Falando sozinho, Naruto?

Se virando, Naruto cumprimentou Sasuke.

— Acabei de insultar a Sakura — Naruto explicou revoltado consigo. — Em vez de conquistar estou enfurecendo ainda mais a fera.

— Você continua com essa ideia idiota? — Sasuke não escondeu sua revolta. — Naruto, ouça a voz da razão, termine logo com essa aposta antes que algo mais grave aconteça.

— Deixe de ser um pessimista. — Bateu de leve no ombro do amigo. — Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver — garantiu com uma confiança que não sentia de verdade.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A - Espero que gostem. :)**


	5. Amigos?

**Capítulo 4 – Amigos?**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas uso todos eles como bem quero nas minhas fics. xP**

 **~*S2*~**

Depois de ouvir os últimos conselhos do professor de física, Sakura saiu da sala de aula e foi para o pátio, comprando rapidamente um sanduíche de presunto e suco de morango antes de procurar as amigas. Dessa vez, com exceção de Tenten, encontrou as amigas reunidas com Shikamaru, Gaara e Sasuke.

— Oi! — Sentou-se do lado de Hinata que tinha o rosto rubro. Sakura supôs ser por causa de Sasuke sentado do outro lado dela.

— Esse é o seu lanche, Sakura? — Karin perguntou, apontando com nojo para o sanduiche na mão da Haruno.

— É delicioso — respondeu dando uma enorme mordida e mastigando, fazendo barulho de satisfação para a ruiva.

Todos na mesa riram da expressão ultrajada da Uzumaki.

— Como vai atrair um garoto comendo essas porcarias gordurosas e engordativas? — questionou a jovem desgostosa pelos amigos apoiarem a atitude da Haruno.

— Karin, além de não estar à procura de alguém — declarou Sakura sacudindo o lanche em frente ao nariz da colega ao ressaltar: —, um cara que não me aceita como sou, não me merece.

— É isso que toda solteirona cercada de gatos e salgadinhos diz — revidou Karin com deboche.

— Ei! Eu tenho dois gatos — disse Temari abraçada ao namorado. — E salgadinhos, principalmente coxinha, é vida.

— Ah, que eu saiba você tem um gato, o outro é do Gaara, não conta — retrucou Karin.

Temari deu de ombros.

— De qualquer forma, concordo com Sakura — disse a loira causando um revirar de olhos da colega. — Um cara que quer uma garota que sacrifique os próprios gostos e vontades é fútil e insignificante. Não é benzinho?

— Sim, claro — respondeu Shikamaru prontamente, apesar de parecer não dar a mínima para o assunto.

— Ok! Sei quando perco uma batalha — disse a Uzumaki erguendo as mãos em rendição. — Mudando de assunto, como vai o meu primo? — perguntou para Sakura.

— O que tem ele? — a Haruno perguntou, o sorriso vitorioso murchando ao ter que pensar em Naruto.

— Como vão as aulas?

— Não o vejo desde sexta e, sinceramente, nem quero ver — respondeu imediatamente irritada. Ainda não esquecera a raiva que ele lhe fizera passar.

— O que ele fez dessa vez? — Gaara questionou o braço estendido sobre os ombros de Ino.

A loira parecia alheia à conversa, quase como se preferisse estar à milhas de distância deles. A atitude dela desagradava a Haruno, porém, tinha seus próprios problemas para focar.

— Nada — desconversou. Decidida a não falar no assunto, se voltou para Hinata. — Que tal se fossemos a lanchonete depois da aula?

— Tudo bem — concordou a amiga com um sorriso meigo.

— Eu posso ir com vocês? — Sasuke perguntou, olhando Hinata, ainda rubra como fogo.

— É claro que pode — Sakura respondeu pelas duas ao perceber que amiga ficara imediatamente tensa e muda.

Durante alguns minutos conversaram sobre amenidades e Sakura sentiu-se mais animada por estar entre amigos, até avistar Naruto vindo em direção do grupo com cara de cão sem dono.

— Desculpe pessoal, mas vou aproveitar esses últimos minutos de intervalo para ir à biblioteca.

Levantou e tentou ignorar o olhar dos amigos que passavam dela para Naruto. Afastou-se o mais rápido que pode, no entanto, antes que alcançasse a porta da biblioteca Naruto segurou seu braço.

— Me larga! — Puxou o braço e empurrou a mão dele para se soltar, porém sem obter sucesso. Os dedos em volta de seu pulso pareciam uma algema.

— Sakura, durante três dias tentei falar com você por bem, agora é por mal. — Levou Sakura para dentro da biblioteca e a fez sentar ao seu lado na primeira mesa. — Se fizer escândalo, vamos parar na diretoria — sussurrou mostrando a placa com os dizeres: Por favor, mantenha silêncio.

— Não quero falar com você e deixei isso bem claro — murmurou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para ser ouvida somente por ele, os olhos verdes faiscantes de raiva.

— Sakura, me desculpe. — Tentou segurar as mãos dela, mas Sakura as afastou. — Tudo bem. — Cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa. — Juro que fui ofensivo sem querer.

— Ah, sim! E eu devo acreditar? — retrucou mordaz.

— É a verdade — respondeu alto demais, sendo prontamente repreendido pela atendente que apontou a placa. Inclinou-se como Sakura fizera. — Você me fez bater a cabeça na do seu irmão e depois colocou a culpa em mim. O sangue subiu a cabeça e o resto...

Encarando-o os olhos azuis tão próximos, Sakura admitiu mentalmente que exagerara na reação quando a cabeça dele pousara em seu ombro, o que a fez culpar-se por tudo o que acontecera depois de empurra-lo para longe. Mesmo assim não merecera o que ele dissera antes de partir.

— Fui um idiota ao dizer aquelas besteiras e peço perdão — ele disse como se lesse seus pensamentos. —

O olhar de Naruto era tão verdadeiro... Sentiu-se corar de vergonha por suas atitudes. — Será que podemos ser amigos? Sem insultos, ressentimentos e, acima de tudo, sem socos. — Ele esticou as mãos para segurar as dela, dessa vez com sucesso. — O que você me deu já me levou a nocaute — comentou com um sorriso luminoso.

Sakura sorriu e depois riu, sem poder se segurar. Satisfeita demais com a admissão de Naruto.

Quando a atendente se ergueu do lugar, Naruto puxou Sakura depressa para fora da biblioteca.

— Com certeza você é maluca. No bom sentido — apressou-se a explicar antes de lhe estender a mão. — Amigos?

— Amigos — Sakura respondeu com um forte aperto de mão. — Mas se me ofender não terá nova chance, entendeu?

— Prometo que me comportarei — garantiu esperando que isso convencesse Sakura, e a fizesse soltar sua mão que começava a doer. Felizmente, Sakura acreditou e diminuiu o aperto. — Quando poderemos tentar a primeira aula?

— Hoje mesmo se quiser.

Os lábios de Naruto se estenderam em um sorriso de satisfação.

— Depois do treino de basquete. — Naruto olhou para as mãos ainda unidas, segurando a vontade de puxar os dedos doloridos, focando na aposta. — Na minha ou na sua casa?

— Na minha.

Sakura corou violentamente quando dois garotos passaram, observaram eles com atenção, comentando algo entre si baixinho que causou um acesso de riso neles. Havia algo de errado, o instinto de Sakura alertava. Ao perceber que continuava a segurar a mão de Naruto, puxou a sua rapidamente, imaginando que fora isso que causara o cochicho dos garotos.

O sinal tocou, e Sakura se afastou para sua classe.

— Até mais tarde.

— Até — disse Naruto acompanhando Sakura com os olhos, sentindo a vitória percorrer suas veias.

~*S2*~

Entrando na sala de aula, Sakura olhou para Hinata e de repente se lembrou de que combinara de ir à lanchonete com ela e Sasuke.

— Oh, não! — Soltou ao sentar.

— O que foi? — Hinata a encarou com curiosidade. Logo deduzindo qual era o motivo da expressão de pesar da amiga. — Brigou com Naruto de novo, não é? Queria segui-los quando ele saiu atrás de você, mas Temari não deixou. Ela acha que vocês acabaram se entendendo.

— E nos entendemos — disse a rósea. — Até combinamos de ter nossa primeira aula de reforço depois do treino de basquete.

Por alguns instantes Hinata a fitou confusa, não vendo motivo para o lamento, porém, logo sua expressão ficou aflita.

— Combinamos de ir a lanchonete depois da aula... e com o Sasuke...

— Eu sei, mas não poderei acompanha-los. — De repente Sakura sorriu. — Já pensou você e o Sasuke dividindo um sorvete? Romance puro.

— Não brinque, Sakura — Hinata corou violentamente diante do cenário. — Sabe que eu travo quando fico perto dele.

— Vai ter que arranjar um jeito de destravar — aconselhou Sakura com um olhar cumplice e provocador que só aumentou a queimação no rosto da Hyuuga.

— Não consigo... — Hinata argumentou envergonhada.

O professor de português entrou na sala e ambas se voltaram para a lousa.

Sakura torceu para Hinata superar a timidez e declarar-se para Sasuke. Tinha certeza que ele sentia o mesmo que ela. Era fácil perceber a química quando estavam juntos, o jeito todo especial que ele a olhava e tratava. Era assim, em um misto de carinho e adoração, que Sakura sonhava ser olhada e tratada.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar esse desejo. Não era como a maioria das garotas, sequer agia com delicadeza ou moldava sua personalidade para agradar os outros, como Karin ressaltara ser preciso. Ao contrario, sempre alfinetava a maioria dos garotos, e eles não toleravam sua presença.

Concentrou-se na aula. Romance não era prioridade em sua vida.

~*S2*~

Após treinarem com afinco todos os garotos entraram no vestiário apressados, muitos tinham compromisso após o treino, Naruto fazia parte do grupo dos mais ansiosos para partir.

— Ah e Naruto! — Sai bateu no ombro de Naruto com força. — Os caras viram você e a fera juntos. Não perdeu tempo.

— Eu disse que seria fácil — vangloriou-se, apesar de seu avanço não ser tanto quanto Sai imaginava.

Guardou o uniforme de treino no armário e pegou sua toalha, seguiu para o chuveiro e concentrou-se em seu plano de ação enquanto se banhava. Teria que agir com delicadeza com Sakura, já que ela parecia explodir ao menor deslize dele.

De banho tomado, secou-se e seguiu de volta ao seu armário, pegando o uniforme escolar para vesti-lo.

— Naruto, é verdade que a Sakura o convidou para ir à casa dela depois do treino? — Sasuke perguntou ao sentar ao lado de Naruto.

— Sim — confirmou encarando o amigo, já pronto para sair, ao avisar irritado: — Não ouvirei censuras de parte alguma.

— Censuras? — Sasuke negou com a cabeça. — Graças a essa aposta estúpida sairei sozinho com a Hinata.

— Não entendo...

— Sakura combinou de ir à lanchonete comigo e com Hinata hoje — ele explicou com um sorriso de canto. — Mas, agora que ela sairá com você...

— Você não desistir, hein? — riu Naruto terminando de se vestir.

— Jamais — Sasuke sorriu. — Pela primeira vez sinto que estou realmente apaixonado e só desistirei se Hinata disser, não, jurar, que gosta de outro.

— E se isso ocorrer? — Naruto provocou.

— Mesmo que não goste da ideia terei que me conformar.

Naruto deu uma batidinha amigável no ombro do Uchiha.

— Não se preocupe, até eu percebi que Hinata anda suspirando por você.

— Ela tem uma forma esquisita de demonstrar isso — Sasuke murmurou.

— É o jeito dela. Hinata é tímida demais e, além disso, com o pai que ela tem... É com ele que você deveria se preocupar. — Tirou o relógio e sua mochila do armário. — Tenho que ir andando.

Despediu-se dos amigos e saiu do vestiário. Encontrou Sakura perto do portão conversando com Rock Lee, um garoto esquisito de uma das classes do terceiro ano.

Lee era um cara legal, apesar do cabelo de cuia e do mau gosto para roupas. Ele era um dos nerd, o par perfeito para Sakura na opinião de Naruto. No entanto, qualquer relacionamento amoroso entre eles teria de esperar.

— Bom dia, Lee!

— Bom dia, Naruto! — Lee o cumprimentou e logo se voltou para Sakura com um de seus sorrisos gigantes e empolgados. — Nos vemos mais tarde, certo?

— Não se preocupe.

Observando Lee se afastar, Naruto não pode esconder a curiosidade.

— Terão um encontro mais tarde?

— Acho melhor irmos logo para minha casa — Sakura remexeu no bolso da mochila tirando um molho de chaves. — Só temos que esperar o Konohamaru.

Parado ao lado de Sakura, Naruto se perguntou o porquê dela ter mudado repentinamente de assunto. Era verdade que não era amigos íntimos, ainda, mas ela poderia responder com um sim ou não.

Konohamaru saiu correndo da escola e estacou surpreso ao ver Naruto.

— Olá, Konohamaru! — Naruto o incentivou a cumprimenta-lo com o aperto de mão do time de basquete.

— Que legal! — Konohamaru exclamou ao acertar na terceira tentativa.

— Por que não assiste os treinos de basquete?

— Eu sempre vou.

— Por isso ele saiu da escola agora. — Sakura bagunçou os cabelos do irmão, que fez um careta em resposta. — O sonho dele é fazer parte do time.

— Um ótimo sonho.

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, Sakura olhou do irmão para Naruto, guardando para si que odiava a ideia de Konohamaru fazer parte daquele time cheio de trogloditas idiotas.

— Vamos. Temos só duas horas de aula — disse, marchando apressada de volta para casa, deixando Naruto e Konohamaru para trás.

— Tenho a impressão que sua irmã não gosta do seu sonho.

— Sakura não gosta de nada — resmungou Konohamaru apressando o passo para segui-la.

— Talvez ela só precise de um namorando — disse Naruto pondo seu plano em ação.

— Ninguém a namoraria.

— Se me der uma ajudinha, posso ser o namorado dela.

Konohamaru o encarou incrédulo.

— Você quer namorar a minha irmã?

— Sim, e com a sua ajuda será mais fácil — argumentou, acrescentando para convencê-lo. — Futuramente posso fazer o mesmo para que ingresse no time.

— Jura? — perguntou com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

— Juro.

— Conte comigo, cunhado.

Naruto riu confiante. Com a ajuda de Konohamaru e seus planos geniais, Sakura seria conquistada em breve.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A - Espero que gostem. :)**

 **Big beijos e até o próximo! o/**


End file.
